Rain
by Aislynn Arabel
Summary: Gracie thought she couldn't live without him. He was her fate. Her destiny. It made no sense to live without him. But what she didn't know was that Destiny was covered by the rain. And even the rain has it's secrets.
1. Prologue

**A/N and disclaimer:**

**This is my first time ever writing a Twilight fanfic. I've done some other fanfiction and some original work but I've decided to continue the lovely works of Stephenie Meyers through anothers eyes. I enjoy constructive criticism and hope to read plenty of reviews for that is the only reason for me to want the world to see the stories I keep near and dear to my heart. So with that said I need not to remind most of you that I do not own any original "Twilight Saga" characters or their past plots, however all new characters are of my own imagination and that is where they will stay until I tell their stories for you. Hope you enjoy. I know its short but most prologues are.**

** Prologue**

I could feel the ice burn me. The intense cold that seemed to freeze my very veins as it also burned me alive. Sweeping through me like a plague. It was like the ice age was happening inside my organs. It was cold to the point of feeling like fire was ablaze in my very soul. I screamed, I bucked, I thrashed. At least I think I did. I wasn't sure what was reality and what was my imagination playing tricks on me. What had I done to deserve this hell? Was love really worth this. That's the only concrete thought I could process. Did I truly love him to much. Did I honestly love him to the brink of death. For I was certain I was dying or already dead. That was the only thing certain. It just seemed to bizarre to be dead or dying because the ice storm was still continuing and I should have stopped feeling days ago.

After all no one could survive the wound I inflicted onto myself. Yet hear I was suspended in this atmosphere of pain and ice. Burning, cold ice. It was everywhere. I was it's prisoner. I only loved him. I only cared enough to not be able to live without him. He was my destiny. My fate. My soul. Now the burning passion I felt for him burned me for real. If loving him was what brought this on then should I have loved him at all?

Just when the fire ice peaked and I thought this was it. This was the end. And I was going to die, I heard him. I could feel his burning hand cool my even hotter arm. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be dead to. He was supposed to live. The world could not turn without his beauty and kindness.

"Everything will be alright Gracie." He rubbed my arm with the lightest touch that still felt like a hundred pounds.

It wouldn't be alright as long as he was dead. And with that, it stopped. Everything stopped the fire ice, the pain, my heart. It all stopped. I was dead.

Or at least that's what I thought.

"Open your eyes."


	2. Curiousitly is Knowledge

**A/N For those of you who may get confused this takes place years after "Breaking Dawn". I would say a couple or so decades. So please review as to that is what motivates me to want to keep posting new chapters.**

** Chapter 1**

The halls blurred by me. Breath Gracie. I almost couldn't contain my excitement. The first day of the last year I would ever have to endure this thing called High School Education. High School was not a place meant for me. I was above and beyond the dances and clubs. The drama and the relationships. Ugh. It made me want to run out into the rain screaming. I could let the cool drops fall onto my skin like smooth clear ruby's. Skipping away from it all like the "freak" I was labeled.

In Forks, Washington you weren't allowed to be different. If you showed even the tiniest bit of diversity or uniqueness then you were different even if you grew up here your whole life like I had. Just because I chose to wear sandals in the rain and long skirts everyday. Yup I was a "freak". In small towns individuality was a no no.

That's why I knew that my place wasn't here that it was somewhere else. Somewhere where words like destiny and fate weren't things from fairy tales. So after graduation I am moving to the other side of the country to New York. Where I knew my sandal wearing and long skirts and folk music would be accepted.

I watched as the kids around me cluttered the halls with flyers about things they needed for the rest of the year. Curriculum's for classes. And new notebooks that by the end of the year will have doodles of who loves who on the front and the bindings falling off. Debating whether I should attend my next class which was Calculus I found my feet bringing me to lunch where I would sit off in the corner table so I would be able to watch everyone else.

I was an observer. Curiosity and the love of knowledge made me a spy of some sorts. Anyone else with my talents would use their abilities as weapons of mass gossip but I found solitude in simply knowing what was going on. Even if I didn't really care. There was comfort in knowledge as well as power. I only looked for the comfort fact. Plus it was easy for me. I could read people. The way their bodies moved, the looks in their eyes, the way they dressed certain days. It was all easy for me to read. Who liked who, who wanted what, who was doing what. I was certain part of my nonacceptance into the social world of Forks High was do to the fact that I'd rather watch people than talk to them.

I sat in my usual spot and put in my headphones turning the player on. The song I had left off with this morning playing for my ears and mine only. I listened and watched waiting for my favorite object of observation to come walking into the cafeteria. Of course I noticed everyone else around me. Like Ashley Corlew sitting next to Greg Bander, looking at him like he was her God and playing with his hair. I guess they finally went all the way. Or Fay Robichard and Anna Combs sitting across the room from each other sneaking glaring looks at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking. They were fighting over who was going to ask out Josh Kelley. Things like that just weren't all that fun to know about.

I felt the room grow a little colder and I knew they were coming in. As soon as I turned towards the entrance, their they were gliding towards their seats. The object of my obsession you could call it. They were what Angels envied. Beautiful beyond anything I could ever imagine. The Cullens were the reason for wanting to leave this forsaken place. Proof that their was something more to the world. I watched them sit and quietly talk amongst themselves laughing and joking about who knows what. The only people I couldn't read were the Cullens and their adoptive siblings. My information on them was basic and didn't answer any of my real questions.

I knew that they were all beautiful, they were all pale, they all had amazing grace, they moved here together from somewhere in Canada, and most of them were in fact items. Isabella Black and Edward Cullen were together as was Alice Cullen and her boyfriend Jasper who graduated last year. Bella, Edward, and Alice were all seniors like myself. Edward's younger sister Renesmee Cullen was a Junior. And she dated some kid from the Quilute Reservation just north of Forks. Then there was Nahuel he wasn't like the others. His skin was more caramel and pale than the translucence that seemed to be the others skins. And he had a more exotic look to his features. The few times I was lucky enough to hear him speak he had a slight accent that hinted towards a different life altogether. He was the only one who was single and I hated that it excited me to know that. He was a Junior, which almost screamed stay away but he acted so much more different then any Junior I had ever talked to. They all acted way to old to be in High School. I mean most looked the part. Like the High School kids in the movies, the ones who looked just a few years to old to be seventeen or eighteen but could pass.

I almost didn't hear the bell ring and only really was aware of it when I saw that the cafeteria was clearing out. I hadn't thought much about skipping my next period but made the quick decision to go ahead and do it. I mean it was the first day what was I going to miss. I put my hood up and headed outside to the schools parking lot to sit in my dinky Volkswagen beetle and listen to the rain hit my car like liquid bullets. I turned on the heat to the max and took my rain coat off and threw it in the back reclining the seat slightly and letting my fantasies and dream engulf me.

I was somewhere in France when I heard a car engine to my left rev and snapped out of my alternate reality. I was only aware that it was Alice Cullens car for the shear fact that everyone else drove things that weren't so shiny. I sat up and noticed inside her car was Nahuel and getting into the car that was parked next to them was Bella and Edward with Renesmee in tow. I could understand a few of them skipping, but the whole family? Wouldn't someone notice? Maybe it was just me.

My curiosity was at it's peak today but brevity was not. I watched them pull out of the parking lot and had a short internal conflict with myself. The monster that yearned for knowledge in my head screamed at me to follow while my conscience told me to mind my own business and go inside for first day assembly. But something was different the look on their faces meant something. I needed to know what. For at this point it wasn't about knowledge or right or wrong. But I could hear my soul calling out to me telling me to follow my heart. To listen to fate and destiny.

With one look into the mirror and a quick nod of approval to myself. I turned the key in the ignition and began to follow them.


	3. Not So Graceful

**A/N: So Thank You to those who have reviewed If you read this story or review please tell your friends. The more reviews the faster you get chapters and the more I'm motivated to put up more stories. **

** Chapter 2**

"Damn it! I think I may have lost them." I say to no one in particular. My Beetle pushes itself against the rain that's whipping at the windshield. I look at the gas gauge and make a mental note that I should get gas before school from now on in case I decide to go on any more stalking trips. I felt wrong following them I truly did but the excitement was almost to much and my adrenaline pushed me to push my car to limits I wasn't quite sure it was ready to reach.

After ten minutes I realize I have no idea where I am and what I'm doing. I've lost both their cars and I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore or how to get back into town. The rain is starting to hit harder, harder than it seems it usually bear down.

I wind down the road taking each turn a little to fast than I should in the rain but I just need to find them and see what their doing. I wanted more than anything to see and talk to them. Mainly Nahuel. He just screamed to me to my body. I had never seen a boy that both my body and brain yelled at me for not talking to. He was so beautiful. He was everything I wanted. I didn't even care that if dating him would be social suicide. Junior aside. He was perfection. Of course the likelihood of him ever looking my way was about the same as me winning the Powerball Lottery.

I wasn't bad looking. My auburn hair and green eyes seemed to be a hot commodity. But before Nahuel boys just weren't interesting. He was what dreams were made of. It was bad enough I hallucinated that he would sneak glances my way or be talking about me to Edward Cullen. At one point I even thought he had followed me home from school one night. I needed to stop diluting myself into believing he would ever be interested in me. A God wouldn't love a peasant. But my hopeful side reminded me that Zeus did love Alcmena and she was mortal.

I continued down the road trying to weigh my options in which I had none really. I was certain I had lost them, I was certain I was lost, and I was certain that my gas light was about to come one any second. I wanted to yell, scream, kick but I only applied more pressure to the gas. I couldn't stand this and for some reason losing them and the current circumstances brought on a wave of anger that I had been suppressing for the last eighteen years.

Why couldn't anything go the way I wanted it to. I found that my sight was now not only blurred from the waves of rain drops that beat down on my windshield but angry tears seemed to becoming in waves to. The smart thing would have been for me to stop pull over and breath. My cell phone was in my back pack I could simply call my mom to come find me. But then I'd have to explain why I was out in the middle of nowhere ditching school. And that would just create even more tension in my already stress loaded home. What brought me back to the present was the rumble I heard hitting under my car. When did the road turn from pavement to dirt? I was to preoccupied with thought that I didn't notice the deer that had just began crossing the road.

Everything that happened next must have been ten seconds tops but felt like twenty minutes. I hit the deer and slammed on the breaks simultaneously trying to cut the wheel to the left to go into the ditch rather than hit a tree. I felt my seat belt tighten as I began to roll down the ditch. I hit my head of the wheel and felt the blood trickle down my forehead. I closed my eyes trying to keep it from blinding me. I felt the seat belt bite into my shoulder causing a small cut to my shoulder and possibly dislocating it. The seats lock broke pushing me into the wheel and wedging my foot in an awkward spot. When the car had stopped rolling it was on it's side the passenger side door against the ground.

Even though I was okay I started to hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe and I started to quietly freak out. I began to panic and lash out at the belt not thinking probably causing more damage than good. I began sobbing uncontrollably. I could taste the blood from my forehead mixed with the tears which made me gag. I freaked out for maybe thirty seconds before realizing that I heard voices. A split second later I saw that the door was being opened.

"You'll be okay, we called an ambulance they should be here soon." The angels voice sang for only angels could sound like that. I saw him, then realized his caramel hands undoing my belt and scoping me up. Judging from the paleness I always expected that his skin would be cool to the touch but it was warm, really warm, almost hot. But I welcomed the warmth against the bitter cold the rain brought by pressing myself as close into his body as I could. I looked over his shoulder and saw the rest of his family with coats ready to cover me up to keep me warm.

Nahuel sat down on the side of the road still holding onto me. Keeping me safe from the pouring rain. I nuzzled into him more. I wasn't sure if this was a nightmare turned into a dream or another one of my fantasies.

"Will she be okay?" I heard Renesmee say close to Nahuel. He whispered something I couldn't hear. I felt another hot hand against my good arm and heard Renesmee talk to me. I woundered why the others hadn't come closer to see the wreck.

"Don't fall asleep Grace we don't know if you have an concussion." Renesmee said stroking my arm as if to warm it up even though she didn't need to. Even though I tried I couldn't open my eyes or speak to let her know I wasn't but just as I thought that the wave of blackness that waited in the boroughs of my mind swept over me and I succumbed.


	4. Eden Dreams

**A/N: So I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would like but I keep going because I feel like her story should be told. So please read and review or tell your friends. I know the chapters aren't super long but I feel if they were any longer people would get irritated. So here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy. It may be confusing at first but it'll make sense I promise..**

**Chapter 3**

**The water was beautiful. It shined like crystals against the sun. Smooth as glass. I was almost afraid to put my foot in for fear of disrupting the serenity of the water. I could feel the warmth of the sun on me. Encasing me in it's gentle hug. This is where I belonged. This is where I wanted to stay. Forever.**

**I kicked of my sandals and squished my toes in the sand. I had no idea where I was or how I had gotten there but I was sure glad to be here. I knew I wasn't alone. So it wasn't a surprise when I saw a shadow caste in front of me. I just wasn't expecting who it was.**

"**Hello Grace." **

**I knew immediately who it was. The slight accent and melodic voice was a dead give away. I looked back and there he was in all his God-like glory. Nahuel Cullen. His beauty was unnatural and in the sunlight he seemed even more amazing. His skin gave of a shine similar to that of the water, with maybe a little less intensity. He was forbidden fruit and I wanted to taste him. At that particular moment I knew why Eve had damned all of women for eternity. **

"**Hello…" I said sitting down my feet still in the water.**

"**May I sit with you?" He took a step forward and I held my breath afraid that I would scare him away. I nodded and looked out into the open water. **

**We sat there for what seemed like an eternity. But it was amazing. Dreams couldn't even compare to this. This is what dreams were made of. And even though I thought it couldn't get better I felt his hand touch mine. It was so warm, almost hot. I looked at him and he smiled. I felt my heart race. My pulse quickening and as if it bothered him he squirmed a bit, slightly leaning a way from me but keeping his eyes on me and smiling just the same. I looked away again to embarrassed by my thoughts to look at him for fear that if I did he would be able to read them. **

"**Grace?" His voice sang to me. I responded with a look at him through my hair as I let it fall over my shoulder. I felt like a school girl talking to a boy for the first time. **

"**Why won't you talk to me?" he asked shifting his body so that it faced me but still kept a slight distance. **

**His question caught me off guard. Why would he want me to talk to him? Didn't he realize that he was so much more than me. So much more than I would ever be. This I knew in my heart. That he was going to change the world, that his destiny was so much greater than what my mind could wrap around. **

"**Why would you want me to talk to you?" I was afraid my question came out sounding wrong, but he simply laughed and leaned close to touch my hair. **

"**Your so silly. Why wouldn't I want you to talk to me?" he let his hand trail from my hair to my shoulder and for some reason it hurt. I winced and he recoiled and I swore I could see in his eyes pain. As if my pain was his. **

"**What would you like me to say?" I asked looking away afraid he'd know I noticed. He laughed again and I felt a wave of electricity shoot through my body causing me to shiver. Which only seemed to make him laugh more.**

"**Whatever you want to talk about. I could ask you questions if that would be easier." I looked at him and I'm sure that the confusion and shock was plain on my face as the sun was in the sky. **

"**Or you could ask me questions if that is easier for you. I hope I'm not being rude or to forward. I just, I want to get to know you. You fascinate me." It was my turn to laugh though it was more to myself than out loud. Despite my shyness I let down my guard and tried speaking to him. **

" **I fascinate you? You have got to be kidding me right?" I looked at him again and he was smiling again as if I was amusing him.**

"**What's so funny?" I asked him slightly irritated. As much as his smile made me want to turn into mush it irritated me cause I wasn't sure what the meaning behind it was.**

"**You. The fact that you can sit there day after day and be able to watch people. I mean how can you do it? That takes a lot of patience and you seem completely content with it. I'm some what of a observer myself but I hide it. You, you don't care who knows. Your so open and free and you just don't care. Yet here you sit hiding. Hiding from me. Why me and no one else? What makes me so special that I would be the one person you hide from when you scream at the world that you don't care who see's you." His smile was gone and it was replaced with an intensity that I wasn't prepared for. **

**He was right. I was hiding. Like I had something to be ashamed of. Like the way I felt for Nahuel was wrong. I had been kidding myself. This was more than a crush and I think we both knew it. But I still couldn't wrap my head around why he would care. Why this beautiful being could give a damn about the feelings of someone like me wasn't a concept easily grasped. I knew I loved him I had known I loved him from the first time I saw him. He was everything I wasn't and wanted. I could see his future, his fate, his destiny and it exceeded mine. I was meant for something to help the world but Nahuel, he was meant for the world. A gift. As to where I was a tool. **

"**I hide because you don't need to be bothered by me. Nahuel if the life was a giant play I would just be a stage hand." I said trying to give him the same intensity he was giving me.**

"**What would I be?" **

"**The star of course." I felt tears building up but I pushed them down biting the inside of my mouth. I knew that this was a dream. Because I had just realized that I would never be able to be with him. That I was forever to stand backstage as I watched him perform. He reached out again and stroked my hair. **

"**You really are silly. I hadn't expected you to amuse me this much but I'm happy that you have." he stood up and I must have looked like I was about to loose my favorite puppy because he laughed. **

"**You see? You simply are to cute." He started to walk off and I let the tears fall silently for I was sure that that would be the first and last time I ever talked to him. **

"**Grace?" I looked back at him and he had stopped a few feet away.**

"**Call me Gracie." I corrected him. I hated it when people called me Grace. It made me feel like I had to live up to my name and I had absolutely no grace whatsoever. I was a walking contradiction. **

"**Gracie. I like that. Well, could you do me a favor? Even though I'm one to talk, but could you stop hiding? Let me see you for who you are. I fear I'll go mad if you don't." He said looking into the sun. I was confused by his question but I nodded anyways and was rewarded with his dazzling smile. **

"**Thank you." He turned and walked away. I looked back into the open water and breathed as steadily as I could not sure how to process anything that had just happened. I could have been their a lifetime before I **

**finally heard it.**

**A soft beeping noise in the distance. And as if the earth was mad at me for realizing it, the sand underneath me began to sink. The pain in my shoulder that I felt earlier hit me out of nowhere and I cried out only to hear silence and the beeping. I could taste copper and salt in my mouth and I opened itto vomit but sand found it's way in. I was being swallowed. The beeping grew louder with every inch I got pulled under. I shut my eyes tightly preparing myself for the worst when all of a sudden the beeping became a distant sound and all I could hear was tires against pavement. **

**My eyes were open just enough to see that I was in an ambulance and I was strapped to a stretcher. I felt a concentration of heat against my arm and saw that Nahuel was sitting next to me silently watching the E.M.T work his magic his hand resting against my forearm. I tried closing my eyes before he could notice that I was awake, but I was to late.**

"**She's coming to." **


End file.
